Angel
by Christine1827
Summary: Baby, you're my angel. Come and save me tonight... Troyella One-Shot. Based on the song Angel by Aerosmith.


A/N: Wow

**A/N: Wow. It is the 4****th**** of July and I am writing a fanfic and eating gummi bears. See what a boyfriend-less life does to a teenage girl?? Lol. On with the story instead if wallowing in self- pity, OHH! My kitty cat is gonna come keep me company! I wonder if he will eat a gummi bear…**

**Song: Angel by Aerosmith**

_I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you _

Gabriella mentally kicked herself. She was crying over her best friend. Her best friend that she was madly in love with I might add. She wiped away her own tears with the back of her hand.

Why so glum? Troy was planning to ask Sharpay Evans to the fall dance. Sharpay was a complete opposite of Gabriella and in this case, opposites attract was way wrong. Gabriella would admit now that it was stupid to think that Troy Bolton, Golden Boy and basketball captain at East High would ask her to the fall dance.

Troy and Gabriella had been best friends for as long as she could remember and she had liked him as more than a friend since she was 12, and now she was 17. Also, it had been her dream for Troy to ask her to be his date to a dance, and this was the first dance Gabriella was actually going to go to. The few dances prior to this one, she had either a scholastic decathlon competition or just couldn't bear to see Troy and some blonde bimbo dancing together.

_  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light_

Troy laid on his bed in deep thought. _Why did he have to do that? Why? _Earlier that day at East High, during dragon Darbus's class, his best friend Chad had asked him who he was taking to the fall dance. Troy, being the idiot he was, had to say that he was thinking of asking Sharpay Evans.

He really wanted to ask Gabriella, his best friend, but Chad was the last person he wanted to tell that secret to. Chad would tell the entire school within forty-five minutes. Right after Chad had asked Troy this question, Sharpay walked through the classroom door (in pink of course), and sat down.

So that was how it happened. He didn't want to tell Chad and he was searching for a cover-up, then BAM Sharpay walked in and he said that he was thinking of asking Sharpay as quick as he could so Chad couldn't tell that he was lying. In complete truth, he would NEVER ask Sharpay. She just wasn't his type, and the fact that he was in love with someone else just added to the fact.

Gabriella. She was his life. He loved her so much, and the one thing he wanted at this moment was Gabriella's love. If only the tiny walls set between best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend didn't exist. __

Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right  


Troy still was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, at three in the morning. Gabriella wouldn't get out of his head, and frankly, he just wanted her to be in his strong arms. She was his angel, he just wished he could tell her that.

Gabriella sighed and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning on a school night and she couldn't sleep. There was only one place she wanted to be right now. Yet, she knew that certain boy whose arms she wanted to be in, was asleep and taking Miss Pink to the fall dance.

Or at least she thought she knew that…__

Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a beggar  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone

Troy avoided Gabriella all day, he wanted to confess his feelings to her so bad that it was hurting him. One thing he did know for a fact, if he looked into Gabriella's mocha orbs in school, he would end up telling her right then and there. Troy didn't want to do it in school for many reasons. The main reason was that if Gabriella rejected him, he wouldn't be able to hold himself together.

_  
Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_

It was quite pathetic really. Gabriella held him together. His angel that he was in love with was the only person that kept him from exploding emotions over everyone like a volcano in erupt. He made a pact to himself right there on the roof top garden, he was going to tell Gabriella his feelings and ask her to the dance. Today.

_  
Come and save me tonight_

Gabriella unlocked her door and slammed it back shut. Troy was avoiding her today. She knew it. They were best friends, and had half of the same classes. He was always looking away and refused to look at her, even notice her for that matter.

She chucked her book bag into the black swivel chair beside her computer desk and huffed. Opening her balcony doors, she stepped out into the warm, crisp air. Gabriella had found herself doing this a lot lately. It cooled her down and brought her at peace. She watched the sun set into the horizon before her mind started recalling all her thoughts of Troy.

She slid her body down into the right corner of her balcony. As she stared at the oak tree the hung over the left side of her balcony she gave into her emotions.

_  
You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why_

Her head fell into her hands and her body started to shake with sobs.

He was her everything… and now that she was crushed about him, her would was starting to crash down too.

She was crying so hard that she didn't hear the soft pat when two sneakers hit the wood floor of her balcony. His heart broke at the sight.

_  
Baby, Baby_

Troy bent down on his knees to get level with the brunette beauty before him. He had a bad feeling that he had caused her tears, and the thought of that hurt him more than he ever could have guessed.

"Baby, baby…" Troy cooed in an attempt to comfort her.

Gabriella knew that voice so well that she could have picked his voice out from everyone else's in the entire world. Her body was telling her to stop he stupid crying and run inside and lock the door, lock out Troy. But her heart wouldn't let her do this. Her heart won the battle because when he sat beside her and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her, she just cuddled into his shirt.

She relaxed instantly in Troy's arms and her tears ceased their flowing in less than ten minutes. "Brie, talk to me… please." Troy said nervously a few minutes later.

Gabriella just sniffled; this was going to be harder than she had previously thought. "Why are you even here Troy? Shouldn't you be with Sharpay?" Gabriella seethed; Sharpay's name came out with evident disgust.

Troy took a deep breath. "I don't want to take Sharpay. I never even asked her. Chad asked me who I was taking and I needed a cover-up." Troy explained truthfully.

"Why would you need a cover up?" Gabriella asked and rubbed her red eyes. Troy reached out his hand and wiped a few excess tears off her beautiful face with the pad of his thumb.

"Because I didn't want to tell him that…" Troy was so close now, only a few words left but he stopped himself. Troy grabbed Gabriella by the hips and turned her on his lap to face him. "I am in love with you, Gabriella." He looked into her eyes as he said this so she could see all the truth in his eyes.

Gabriella took a moment to take this all in. Here was Troy, the man she was head over heels for, telling her that he was in love with her while she sat on his lap on her balcony. This was almost too good to be true.

Troy saw he silence and elaborated. "I didn't want to tell Chad and have you found out that way. I wanted to tell you, I _needed_ to tell you. The only woman I want to take to the fall dance is you." Troy never broke eye contact. "I am in love with you Gabriella and I wish you would say _something_."

_  
Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right  
_

Gabriella leaned in and kissed his lips. She had been waiting for this moment forever, and now that it was finally here, she never wanted it to end. Troy kissed back and tightened his hold on her small waist. Gabriella wove her arms around his neck.

They broke apart after about a minute. Both of them had amazed expressions on their faces. "Would you be my date for the fall dance Brie?" Troy asked and rested his forehead against hers.

"It would be my pleasure." Gabriella's beautiful features were highlighted when a grin stretched across her face.

His grin matched hers. "Would you even be my girlfriend?" Troy pressed.

"Of course" Gabriella looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes and if her grin could have gotten any wider it would have.

"How about we get off the floor?" Troy said and smirked. Gabriella giggled and they both stood up, Troy's hands still resting on her waist.__

You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me alright 

Gabriella walked over to her bed and sat on the edge and Troy sat beside her. They sat in thought for a few seconds (grins still planted on their faces), before Troy leaned over her and started kissing her. She was surprised in a good way and leaned her back onto the bed. Troy put and arm on each side of her head to stable himself as they never broke their much-waited-for kiss.

They finally broke apart and Gabriella opened her eyes to see Troy looking at her lovingly. "Will you stay here tonight?" Gabriella asked, "I don't want to be away from you just yet but it's almost ten"

"Of course. Our parents are at that convention a few towns over tonight so no problem." Troy answered. Gabriella's parents and Troy's parents all worked for the same law company.

Troy stripped down to his boxers while Gabriella changed into her pajamas in the connected bathroom. When she came back they both crawled under the covers and Troy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Sweet Dreams Brie, and you should've known that I love you." Troy drew patterns on her waist with his finger.

"Same goes for you. I've loved you as more than a friend since we were 12." Gabriella admitted.

"11 for me!" Troy chuckled.

They lay in each others arms and started to drift off into sleep. "You're my angel." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"And you are saving me from another night of wondering if you loved me too." Gabriella said sleepily.

_  
Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight_

**a/N: I hope you liked it! I personally love this one. Review please and I'll probably get one out sooner! Reviews are encouraging. Criticism is appreciated, it helps me improve, so if ther was anything you think I need to work on please tell me.**

**xHorsesmakemehappy**


End file.
